Water
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Pre-manga/anime. What happens when Edward, Alphonse and Winry plays outside one winterday, and Edward falls down in a river? Tiny hints of EdxWinry.


Okay, this started out as an idea that started to bother me. I couldn't get rid of it, so I wrote it down.

Small hints of EdwardXWinry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~Water~

It was a cold day out in December. Snow filled the fields of Risembool, made them white and wet when the snow one day disappeared into water. Three children were running through those fields.

The first one was a young boy, about six years old. Golden hair covered parts of his face, almost hiding away two shining golden eyes. He was a little shorter than the two others, but still the oldest of the three.

The next one was the only girl of them. Also she was six years old, and taller than the first boy. Blond hair was flying behind her, and light-blue eyes held an eye on the boy in front of her.

The last one was also a boy, younger than the two first ones, only five years old. Even if he was the youngest, he was still the tallest. He had blond, almost goldish, hair and light-brown eyes. All the kids were dressed in typical winter-clothes.

The first one smiled as he ran forward to a small river, and jumped over to the other side. There, he waited for his friends to catch up with him. They showed up less than a minute later. Both of them jumped over without looking down, knowing that would take the courage from them. The first boy started to run again, leaving the other two to follow in his footsteps through the snow.

"Brother, slow down!" the other boy called out after him.

"Yeah, Ed, listen to Al!" the girl shouted. The first boy stopped, and waited for them. At the moment the boy's two friends caught up with him, a voice called at them.

"Edward! Alphonse! It is dinner!" the two boys started to walk back the same way as they had come.

"Come on, Winry!" Edward said to the girl, before leading the way again. The girl blushed, before following the two boys. This time, Edward let his younger brother and Winry jump over the river first, before following. As he jumped, the wind started to blow hard, making him lose control. He miscalculated, and landed at the edge of the snow. It started to slide down toward the flowing river, taking the boy with it. He was too shocked to do anything. Winry started to scream at him, trying to reach his hand. Alphonse, whoever, took hold on a piece of wood that were lying beside them, and draw a transmutation circle on the ground. Then he put the piece of wood in it, and touched the transmutation, transforming it into a rope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had already fallen into the cold water, and had been pulled down. The water got in anywhere, and he could feel his consciousness fading. He knew it wasn't a good thing to lose consciousness when he was under water, and tried everything to get up to the surface again. It didn't work as well as he had hoped, and everything went black. His last thoughts about that he would miss his brother, and that he never got to say everything he wanted to Winry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Winry could do anything, Alphonse had started to climb down to the river. It wasn't far, after all, and Winry followed him fast. Like him, she would do everything to get Edward back up with them. Once they were standing on a small cliff right next to the flowing river, Alphonse gave Winry one of the ends of the rope.

"Hold onto it like it is your life, okay? Once you feel a pull on it, pull with all you have 'till I get back up, understood?" he said seriously. The girl nodded, understanding what he was going to do, and how important it was that she got him up again. The boy then jumped into the ice cold water, disappearing from her sight. After a short while, something pulled in the rope she held, and the girl started to drag it back up. Some seconds later Alphonse showed up again, and with him, Edward. Alphonse climbed up on the cliff again, dragging Edward with him. Winry feared the worst when she saw his eyes were closed. Just a minute later, Winrys grandmother showed up at the edge where they had climbed down, together with Edward and Alphonse's mother, Trisha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry sat inside her room, and waited. It had been two days on, since it happened, and Edward had still not woken up. If only he could wake up, everything would be so much better. From what Alphonse had told her, the older Elric-brother had a very high fever, caused by the cold water and how long he had been under. The funny thing was that Alphonse not had become sick at all, even though he too had been under.

If he just could wake up, she would say yes to marry him the next time he asked! She had so much she wanted to tell him. Too much for him to leave now!

It knocked at the door, and after a little talking, Winry's grandmother, Pinako, shouted her name. She ran down the stairs, and stood face to face with Alphonse. The boy grabbed her hand and started to drag her toward his home.

"It's Brother, he woke up!" he shouted, happy that his brother was okay after all. Winry could feel a big smile take a form on her lips, and she started to run. Once she reached the house, Alphonse led her to his brother's bedroom. The girl and the boy went inside, both of them stopping as soon as they saw the other boy sitting in the bed. He smiled to them, and both his brother and his childhood-friend hugged him hard. All Edward could do, was to whisper that he was alright. Winry started to cry softly on his shoulder. She knew he was alright, now, but didn't say anything of what she wanted to say. She didn't need to, for in the boys eyes, she could see the same feelings that she had for him. And they knew everything would be okay, because they had each other.

A/N: Hope you liked it:D And I hope it wasn't too many grammar mistakes. . .


End file.
